The overall goal of our fellowship training and career development program is to develop a generation of clinician-scientists committed to careers in translational acute stroke research. Consistent with the vision detailed in the RFA (PAR-09-254), the training program will provide career development opportunities for new investigators who wish to pursue active research careers in translational acute stroke research. Drawing its fellows locally, from individuals trained in the Massachusetts General Hospital-Brigham and Women's Hospital/Harvard Medical School Training Programs in Emergency Medicine (residency), Neurology (residency) and Vascular Neurology (fellowship), as well as nationally, and internationally, the Partners SPOTRIAS Fellowship Training Program will provide a focused mentored full-time one-year research experience with the goals of obtaining advanced training in research methods and preparing strong applications for independent funding for future research career-development. Aim 1: To select and train promising candidates for independent careers (academic, industrial, governmental) in translational stroke research Aim 2: To train SPOTRIAS research fellows who secure independent research funding for future career development